


The Bet

by TibbieTibbs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunter Roleplay, Bounty Hunting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Reader is chased but loves it, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Teasing, The Helmet Stays On, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, reader uses birth control, references to past events, safe sex, sex against a wall, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieTibbs/pseuds/TibbieTibbs
Summary: “What if you had picked up a bounty? For me.” Back on Nevarro there were rumors of his tracking prowess and his ruthlessness. It had intimidated you, before you met him.“In a city like this?” He pauses for a long moment to mull it over, “I bet... I could have you back on this ship in an hour.”Your mouth drops open, deeply, incredibly offended, “An hour? Are you kriffing serious? Is that all?”--Or - a playful bet with the Mandalorian goes south when you question his hunting abilities. What will happen if he catches you?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 438





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do a Y/N x Mando fic for months, and I have an introduction story mostly written - but then I got the idea for this one and it wrote itself over the past few weeks (slow writer, haha). There’s a couple references to past events, which I’ll hopefully be covering soon in a prequel fic!

A few hours had passed since the _Razor Crest_ had landed in Keren, one of the larger trading cities on the beautiful, bountiful planet of Naboo. The ship had touched down in the _Kwilaan Starport_ , and after checking in and paying docking fees, you bundled up The Child to take to the marketplace for supplies. Mando had left a few hours earlier to pick up a few parts to replace a damaged section of the sublight engines that had been hit during one of his recent bounties.

The Marketplace was beautiful, full of interesting foods and goods imported from any planet you could think of. Wandering up and down the aisles, you point out different colored produce to the baby, who reaches out with chubby little hands in interest. He is nestled against your shoulder, tucked in a homemade sling you fashioned with a bit of old canvas.

One of the stalls was full of local floral, flowers in pots, and some woven together into apparel. It was tended by an older, kind-looking human woman, who waves at the child in your arms. Reaching into your pocket, you grab a couple credits and exchange them for a crown woven from Mintri and small blue and green flowers.

You place the small crown on the Child, tucking it underneath his large green ears as he babbles with delight. After thanking the shopkeeper, you move down the aisle in search of a stall selling rations and supplies of water.

You find one a few stalls down, and spend a few minutes haggling over some delicious-looking dried meat and fruits in addition to the simple food rations you typically purchase. After stuffing your bulging bag with rations and water skeins, you head down the next street with the Child in search of Mando.

After passing a busy cantina, music pouring out into the streets, you finally spot a shiny, beskar-clad figure bartering with a rough-looking, bearded human. You take a rare moment to admire him, it was hard to stare at him when you were on the ship, he always seemed to notice. It seemed foolish, to label your feelings as a crush, when you were a grown woman. But deep down, you knew that’s what it was. He was clever, polite and kind when he wanted to be, and Maker, that _voice_. You liked him, a _lot_ , and it was simple as that.

Shaking yourself out of your daydream, you focus back on Mando and the merchant. Both were standing aggressively, arms crossed over chests and legs shoulder-width apart. You watch nervously for a moment, but your shoulders relax when the man throws his head back and laughs. Mando could be friendly when he wanted to, and you hoped that meant a good deal on the replacement part he needed.

After waiting a moment longer, you saw the man step back into his stall and start to dig through his crates of supplies. You took that interruption to sidle up to the Mandalorian and bump his shoulder in greeting. His helmet turns to look at you, and then dips down to look at the Child tucked against your neck.

“What’s this?” His hand reaches out, fingers brushing the flowers lining the Child’s cute, wrinkled forehead.

“A little souvenir, he picked it out.” You bounce the Child on your shoulder, making him giggle.

“Hmmm.” The acknowledgement had humor in it, as if he was actually suppressing a laugh.

“We just stopped by to say ‘hello’.” You waved the Child’s little hand at him, “We’re going to take a walk to the canal, and then head back to the ship.”

“Alright, I’ll finish up soon and meet you there.” His hand brushes the Child’s chin, and as his hand drops, his fingers brush down your forearm, feather-light. Goosebumps prickle across your skin at his touch, and you’re sure a blush betrays you.

The man is heading back with a slight frown on his face, so you make an excuse and start to make your way down the street. You can hear the two of them discussing, and you think you hear him direct Mando to another stall in the district - he must not have the part needed.

On your way back to the ship you take the long way, stopping to show the Child the canal that cuts through the middle of town. You walk a little further until you find the Keren Grand Arch, a famous local architectural feature. The giant arch is made from carved, pale stone, with a curved and striking teal apex. The canal next to the Arch is too deep to play in, but there are patches of grass where other children are playing. The two of you spend an hour stretching your legs and enjoying the sites before heading back to the _Crest_.

Once inside the ship, you grab a snack from your bag for the Child, and head up to the cockpit. You settle yourself in the pilot’s chair, and he snuggles into your lap. Unwrapping the dried meat, you tear off a piece for the kid, handing it to him, before grabbing a chunk for yourself.

“Hope your Dad comes home soon,” you rip off another piece for him, “He’s probably getting hungry. We were getting low on supplies, I don’t know when he ate last.”

He coos up at you in response, reaching for the meat in your hand. Smiling, you let him snatch it with his chubby fingers. After the snack is finished, you feel his little head start to droop, tuckered out after a long afternoon. You carefully remove the flower crown, looping it around the shaft for the engine throttle on the dashboard.

Holding him in your arms, you rise and gently place him in the metal pram. He blinks sleepily at you as you tuck him in, making sure he’s covered with the blankets inside. You park the pram next to the seat, and settle in with a datapad of the _Crest’s_ blueprints to read up on the upcoming repair as you wait.

Soon after, as the sun has begun to set in the sky, the entry ramp creaks open as the Mandalorian enters the _Razor Crest_ , and you hear him putting things away in the lower level before joining you in the cockpit.

“Hey”, You greet him with a smile. “Did they have the parts you need?”

“No, he thought he did. He said he can still get it, but it will be tomorrow.” His voice masks a sigh, and he stops to check on the Child before settling in the pilot’s seat.

You nod, running through the repair process, “We should be able to leave tomorrow night, then?”

His reply is a short nod. You could tell he was frustrated by the delay, but it was safer to wait a little longer, than try to go somewhere else.

The two of you sat in silence for a long time, watching beings of all shapes and sizes move through the Spaceport. You were comfortable with the easy silence, but part of you was hoping to distract him from his current annoyance. Somehow, you end up thinking about the conversation you had a few months ago.

—————

_“Have you ever had a bounty hunter come after you?” You were sitting in one of the passenger seats, legs curled under you._

_Mando turned his head to the side for a moment, “Not for me. But there has been for the Kid.”_

_Your breath caught in your throat. The thought of someone wanting to hurt the little green guy that you loved so much made your chest ache, “What… what happened?”_

_He had turned a little further so he was facing you completely. The streaking stars from traveling in hyperspace glinted off the T-Visor of his helmet._

_“Right...” You said after a long moment, after he did not reply. **Dead**. “Is there still a bounty out for him?”_

_“No, I don’t think so.” He turned slowly so he was facing the front again, “ I would have noticed, or Karga would have told me.”_

_You nodded to yourself, that made sense. A sense of relief washed over you, and you glanced at the bassinet sitting off to the side. Peeking inside, you smiled at the little figure sleeping inside. You reached in, and made sure the blankets were tucked snugly around him._

_“I’d do the same… if I could.” You heard yourself saying softly out loud. “I’d do anything to keep him safe.”_

_Mando didn’t turn, you thought he didn’t hear you. You weren’t even sure why you said it._

_Later, much later, you heard him answer, though he didn’t turn around, “I know. That’s why you’re on this ship, and not back on Nevarro.”_

—————

Legs unfold from underneath you as you stretch, long and cat-like. You had spent a while curled up in the seat as you played with the Child and waited for Mando to return. After a moment, you hear yourself asking, “Do you remember when I asked you about if you’d ever had a Bounty Hunter after you?”

Mando turns his head towards you, he didn’t answer but you took that as an affirmative.

“If there was a bounty out for you, not the Child… do you think that you’d be able to evade them?” Bounty hunting was new to you, you had heard plenty of stories growing up, but Mando was the first hunter you had ever really talked to. There was a lot you were curious about.

“What makes you ask that?” He sounds intrigued by your question, head slightly tilting to the side.

“I was just thinking about it.” Your arms stretch casually over your head, “I think it would be tough to hide forever.”

“You _can’t_ hide forever.” He doesn’t scoff at you, but it sounds close enough, “But you can fight back if they find you.”

“Guess it’s a good thing we have you, then.” You tease, with a smile.

Something else is on your mind, though, “Do you think I would survive? If I was on my own, mean.”

“It would depend on the hunter, and the amount of the bounty.” He seems to appraise you for a moment, “But I’ve seen you shoot a blaster, so you _might_ \- for a while.”

“What if _you_ had picked up a bounty? For me.” Back on Nevarro there were rumors of his tracking prowess and his ruthlessness. It had intimidated you, before you met him.

To be honest you were still intimated, but you were no longer _scared_ of him - not after you had spent time with him and the Child. The emotional mask he wore when out in the world seemed to come down the moment the Child babbled at him or reached to be held.

He did scoff this time, “Why would you have a bounty? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

You smile cheekily and wink. Of course you didn’t, this was just for fun.

“Oh come _on_ ,” you cajole when he doesn’t answer, “What’s your estimate?”

“In a city like this?” He pauses for a long moment to mull it over, “I _bet_... I could have you back on this ship in an hour.”

Your mouth drops open, deeply and incredibly offended, “An _hour_? Are you kriffing serious? Is that all?”

“Yes.” Mando’s helmet tilts fractionally to the side and adds, “With a tracking fob, maybe thirty minutes.”

“But… but, how? Sometimes it’s taken you days to bring back quarry.” Your arms cross tightly over your chest in annoyance. You’re not a fighter or a smuggler or anything like that, you know that. But an hour is just _insulting_.

“I don’t know anything about those bounties.” He says simply.

“But you think you know me?” You challenge, “Is that it?”

“I think that I can figure out where you’d go, if you were running.” He doesn’t answer your question directly, but his helmet is fixed towards you as he studies you.

You sit for a moment, also thinking it over. You had survived this long by yourself, after all. Even the Kid could hide for an hour when he wanted to. There was an afternoon a few weeks ago where the two of you had torn the Razor Crest apart looking for him. You had never been so relieved to find him snuggled and snoozing in a pile of your clothes in your bunk. If he could do it, then you sure as hell could.

You glance Mando’s way, and then extend your hand. He simply looks at it, unmoving.

“Let’s make a bet.” You explain, when he does not take it.

“A _bet_.” He replies dryly, not following.

“Yes. The Kid is down for the night right? So, give me a head start and one hour to track me down.”

“You want _me_ to track _you_ down.”

“Yes!” You huff impatiently, “Like a bounty.”

He thinks this over as well. After a long moment he sighs and crosses his arms, “What are the stakes?”

“Well, what do you want? If you win?” Your eyes land on the dark band of his visor. You can see his head tilt again.

“ _When_ I win, you will find out.” His answer is as enigmatic as ever.

“Fine. When _I_ win, I want you to take me and Kiddo out for a hot meal. And you’re paying.” You think for another moment, “...and I want bragging rights.”

After a long moment, his large hand clasps yours. Your face breaks into a genuine grin. This would be like a high stakes hide and seek, and you were going to win.

“A couple rules.” You hold up a finger, “One - no guns…”

He interrupts you with a scoff.

“I don't think you’d shoot me, but stunning is cheating.” You continue, ignoring him.

“Don’t think I- “

You interrupt him, “Two - I get a twenty-minute head start. You can eat or something while I’m gone.”

“Fair enough.” He nods in acknowledgment.

He seems to mull it over, because after a moment he adds, “Third - public locations only.”

You nod, that made sense. You didn’t want to annoy any locals with your little game, either.

His mood changes, and he takes a step closer to you. His voice is deadly, pitched down to almost a growl, “ _Fourth_ \- you tell me if things go too far. This is what I _do_ , and I won’t hurt you. But you need to say something if it’s too much.”

“I want the full experience.” You insist, “But we can use a code word, OK? If I want to bail, I will use it.”

He says nothing, but again you take his silence as an agreement. You tap your lip, thinking hard. After a few minutes, you snap your fingers, “If I want to stop, the code word is _Bantha_.”

“Fine.” His helmet tips up, you’re sure he’s rolling his eyes.

Mando steps back, and settles himself back in the chair, “Be careful. It’s late, and I don’t want you running into anyone dangerous.”

You throw your head back and laugh, he was certainly more dangerous than anyone else in the city, “Come on, Keren can’t be that dangerous.”

His arms cross over his broad chest and his foot taps the ground impatiently.

“Fine, _fine_ , I’ll be careful.” You wave him off and roll your eyes, “I’m going to get ready.”

“Be quick. Time starts now.” Shooting him the dirtiest look you can muster, you climb down the ladder from the cockpit and dash to your room.

Slamming the door shut, you paw through your belongings. Your instinct is to change into something new, that he wouldn’t expect to see you in. Maybe he’d be looking for you in the simple dark tunic and trousers you usually wore, clothes that could get dirty working on a ship. Any disguise you could dig up could give you a slight advantage.

You slip on something you hadn’t worn in ages, and definitely not in front of Mando. It was a long, tight-fitting black robe, with slits up both sides to mid-thigh for easy movement. You deftly braid your long hair into a plait, and make a few more small adjustments for later. Satisfied, you grab your boots, and crack open your door.

Sneaking with bare feet, you pad out the door and then you’re off into the night. You race down the path out of the Starport, only pausing to pull on shoes after the _Razor Crest_ was out of sight.

You glance around when you hit the main road, taking in your surroundings. You remembered the path you had taken earlier with the Child when you went to get rations. That was to the northeast.

Maybe it would be good to head there - or would it be too obvious, if that’s one of the only places you’ve been? It was early evening, people were still milling around the market stalls and restaurants. It was definitely less populated than when you had been there earlier.

If you were going to hide from someone, would it be smarter to go with your instincts, or should you go with the _opposite_ of those instincts?

You kept up your pace as you put distance between yourself and the Crest. If you were trying to blend in, you’d find a huge group of people or a busy restaurant, and lay low.

But that seemed _too_ obvious, and the thought of causing a scene in a crowded location made your skin crawl. Someone might think you were actually in trouble, and someone might get hurt.

Changing course, you walk purposefully past the cantina you saw earlier, and the merchant stalls. A few streets ahead is the Industrial District, and to the east is the residential area. You agreed to public locations, so residential was out. Industrial District, it was.

With a plan forming in your head, you speed-walk past the stalls, keeping your head down. It took you a little longer than you would have liked, but running could have aroused suspicion. Some of your precious time ticked away as you made your way through the streets, until you finally found yourself among warehouses instead of wooden stalls and carts.

Looking around, you nod to yourself. This was a good plan, the area was fairly deserted, and the buildings were closely spaced. All you had to do was find a good spot to hide, preferably one that had a good view of the surrounding area.

After a while of searching, you find it - the perfect location. Some buildings still had lights on, and must be running through the night, but this one was dark and empty. The workers must have left a while ago. The warehouse has two stories tall, with a ladder tucked to one side to reach the platform on the second level.

You scale the ladder quickly, and then duck into the shaded overhang of the roof. From this vantage point, you were able to see up and down the street in front of you. Crouching, you settle down to wait out the hour.

Every creak had you peeking over the ledge, shooting furtive looks up and down the street. Once, a figure stumbles down the road and you hold your breath, heartbeat pounding loudly in your ears. It was apparent after a second that it was not Mando, the size and shape was all wrong.

Pressing yourself against the wall, you suck in a breath as you try to get your pulse under control. How long had it been? Has the hour been up? In your haste, you realize you didn’t bring a way to check the time, and your curse your forgetfulness.

The muscles in your legs start to ache after a while, sore from crouching. Carefully stretching them, you move to the edge to take another look around. Still nothing. As you take a step back, you hear a quiet shuffling sound behind you, and you freeze in alarm. Adrenaline spikes through you, and for a moment you can’t move at all.

“I can bring you in hot… or I can bring you in cold.” A familiar voice crackles near your ear, and you jump in surprise, hand grasping your chest.

You whirl around to face him, and he is leaning casually against the railing beside you, hand tucked into his belt. _How is he always so quiet with all that armor?_ Your eyes dart around, and you spot his entrance. A narrow walkway connects the building to the one next to it, and you can see the door to the walkway is slightly ajar. Shaking your head, you curse again - you had assumed it was locked.

He hasn’t moved yet, you think he is probably relishing your defeat. “ _Well, he hasn’t won just yet”_ , you think, and you prepare to jump. Before he can blink, you are over the railing and dropping to the packed earth below. You hit the ground with a roll, and you are taking off down the street.

“Get back here!” He sounds pissed, his deep voice carrying through the night. You risk a glance over your shoulder and he’s leaning over the railing, ready to jump after you.

Rounding the nearest corner, you dash down it at full speed. Ignoring the stitch forming in your side, you take quick stock of your options. Picking a direction at random, you execute a quick turn and head down that path.

Minutes tick by as you wind through the streets, picking turns at random. _Run, run, run._ Your mind repeats this mantra, fear and a sense of self-preservation coursing through you.

Eventually you can hear footsteps coming from somewhere and your pulse spikes, but you don’t have time to look back to see where they were coming from. Another corner is coming up and you round it at a sprint.

You are around the corner and running when you realize your mistake, and you are _fucked_. It didn’t take a brilliant mind to realize this would be game over. The short street ahead of you ended with a tall, chain-link fence with electrified barbed wire at the top.

Throwing a look over your shoulder, you can see a dark figure skid to a halt in the alley behind you. Making up your mind, you bend your legs at a crouch, and propel towards the fence, leaping as far up as you can.

If you’re being honest, you’re not a very good climber and that wire at the top _terrifies_ you, but you do your best. You hear the Mandalorian catching up to you, and he is right on your heels. He is a much better climber, and soon you feel a sharp tug on your calf.

You shoot him a glare, “You're going to make me fall.”

He tugs harder, and your fingers start to slide against the links, “That’s the idea.”

Despite your efforts, you find yourself slipping. His arm wraps protectively around you, keeping you relatively safe as he thuds to the ground first. The wind is knocked out of you, and you struggle to catch your breath for a moment.

He recovers first, and you wrestle together in the street for a moment as you try to climb off him. For a moment, you are straddling his thick waist, hands on his breastplate. You feel like your brain stops for a second as you take in your position, hopelessly distracted. This brief moment is all he needs - in a flash, he flips you over, crushing you against the ground.

“ _Stars_ you’re heavy.” You grunt out, pushing against his armored chest.

Mando has a good hold on your arms, and manages to pull himself up until he’s sitting high on your waist. His helmet is inches from your face, hands framing either side of your head on the ground. At least he is breathing hard, hopefully that meant you had put up a bit of a challenge.

“Found you.” You can hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice.

Your eyes narrow, this isn’t over yet. Concentrating, you focus on the basic self-defense you were taught back on your homeworld of Lothal. _Grasp their left wrist and ankle with your hands. Trap their left knee with both legs_. With an enormous effort, you lift your hips and roll as hard as you can, knocking him to the side and off you. He makes a grunt of surprise and you scramble out of his grip.

You get to your knees, pushing yourself to your feet and start to dash away. You make it one step, and then another, and then you’re running full tilt down the street. You make it a few meters before you feel your ankle catch, and then you’re falling hard.

Crashing to the ground, you curve your shoulder to take the brunt of the blow. Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you struggle to your feet but get jerked back down into your stomach before you can take a step.

You glance back, Mando had flipped onto his side and had launched his fibercord whip from his vambrace. He was fast, you had to admit. He had gotten a hold of you within seconds of you escaping. You were just grateful it caught one ankle instead of both, or you’d really be hurting right now.

He is tugging hard on the cord and your body slides back towards him despite your efforts. Your fingers claw at the ground but you are unsuccessful, he is a lot stronger than you realized.

“Nice try.” He grunts as he pulls you towards him. You struggle helplessly against the tugging, out of breath from hitting the ground so hard.

Your body disappears under his as he claws his way on top of you again, pressing his hips hard into your backside to keep you prone. After removing the cord, his hands close roughly on your shoulders and he rotates you beneath him. You end up on your back and he’s straddling your upper thighs. His heavy weight pushes you against the ground, holding you firmly in place.

You try to smack him off of you with your hands, but your blows do nothing against his beskar armor except leave your hands stinging. After a moment of struggling he manages to trap both of your wrists in one large glove.

“That _won’t_ work again.” He warns darkly, snapping open a set of binders from his belt. The sight of them made your stomach twist. _Maker,_ he was so attractive when he was bossy.

He snaps the bracers over your wrists, and after a moment you realize something interesting. _Oh_ \- he’s _enjoying_ this. A lot, it seems. You had a suspicion, but you hadn’t had the time to mull it over. But there’s no disguising the heavy bulge in his pants, or the way he was subtly grinding into you as straddles you.

After you are bound, he stands and jerks you to your feet. You stumble and move back instinctively as he pushes you, until your back hits the tan stone wall behind you. His large body cages you in, pressing you against the wall, and you tilt your head up to meet his helmet.

“What are you going to do with me?” You mean to sound frightened, to keep up the illusion, but your voice comes out low and breathy.

“That depends.” He brings your manacled wrists above your head, holding them in place with one hand. He is looking intently at your face, his other hand wrapped gently around your neck. His thumb brushes the column of your neck as he waits for your answer.

“O-on what?” You stutter, peeking up at him from under your eyelashes. Your tongue comes out to brush across your dry lips.

His feet shift slowly, one leg moving forward so that his thigh presses against your center, pinning you further. Your eyes flutter shut for a moment, a low whine trapped in your throat. There was no doubt now that he was turned on, the evidence was now pressing hotly against your hip.

Your hips shift on their own accord, grinding against his thigh. Heat pools between your legs, the pressure from the besker armor rubbing perfectly against you. A blush creeps across your face as you think of the last time he had been this close - when you had rode his thigh until you came, and then got fucked senseless on the ship. You wonder if he was thinking about that, too.

With your hands trapped high above your head, it isn’t hard to push your chest out a little further. You lean into him until you’re flush with his breastplate, feeling the cool metal of the beskar shoot through your clothes and heated skin. You can feel your nipples pebble beneath your robes, and a small moan escapes your lips. Mando’s helmet is tipped down, and he slowly looks you up and down before answering.

“Are you going to say it?” You know what he means. The _code word_ you discussed earlier.

His glove leaves your neck and reaches up to brush your lips. They part for him, and his thumb dips in. Your tongue swirls around it, tasting the rough leather, before you catch it between your teeth. Teeth bite down enough to sting, and you shoot a glare at him in response.

His breath comes out in a low hiss, his thumb moving down so his hand can grip your jaw. For a moment it gently runs back and forth against your jawline.

“Have it your way.” He growls, but he sounds pleased beneath the vocoder, “Let’s start with that mouth.”

His other hand drops your bound wrists, and he grasps your upper arm in a vise-like grip. His legs straighten with purpose, and you half-walk, half-drag behind him as he moves down another shaded alleyway.

Mando stands stock-still for a long moment, hand touching his helmet. He is gazing up and down the alleyway, and you pause to catch your breath.

“This way.”

You keep up with him this time, walking halfway down the path before you see what he was looking for. A roomy alcove sits into the side of a building, carved into the tan stones. It’s very dark, and very private.

Your arm is jostled as his shoves you ahead of him, into the recess of the wall. He crowds you into the back corner, into the shadows.

“On your knees.” His modulated voice is low as he releases your arm. You stumble and lose your balance, falling to one knee. You adjust carefully, keeping your wrists in front of you and kneel on the packed earth.

From this angle he is enormous and terrifying, tension radiating off him as he looms over you. All strong muscle and armor, the sight of him makes you ache with want. You had dreamed about taking him in your mouth more than once, wondering how he would taste and how it would feel. How it would feel to be used, to hear the noises he might make.

“Look at you, all tied up.” His gloves cover the bulge in his pants and he gives it a stroke, his cock straining against the fabric. “I could do anything I wanted. Would you like that?”

His hand passes over himself again. You nod helplessly, transfixed. His other hand takes the end of your braid, wrapping it around his fist and gently yanking until your head is forced to tilt upwards.

“Tell me.” He commands as his helmet angles to look down at you.

“Yes, _please_. Anything you want, I’m yours.” Your voice is a drawn-out whine.

He exhales a sharp breath, working to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. You shift eagerly on your knees, waiting for him. Slowly he is revealed, uncut and hard in his hand.

The last time you never really got a good look, and now you are gulping. He is definitely large, and _thick_ , already leaking precome from the reddened tip. You lick your lips, wetting them in anticipation.

He steps forward, moving his cock towards your waiting mouth. Your tongue reaches out to meet the tip, groaning low in your throat as he slides it across your lips.

The moan he makes is primal, the sound making goosebumps prickle across your arms. His length slides between your lips and your tongue tastes his skin. The fist in your hair anchors you in place as he slowly slides further in, inch by inch.

“You look so good taking my cock, sweet girl.” He praises, and your eyes close with the words. “Been thinking about this for a long time.”

You can’t touch him with your hands, but you do your best to make up for it with eager sucks and licks. You use what little head movement you have to bob up and down, and eventually his other hand comes to guide you. Your cheeks hollow out as you suck on him hard, swirling your tongue around the tip.

Soon, he is fucking your mouth, driving his cock towards your throat. He is achingly hard, and his groans are peppered comments on how good you’re doing.

“Good girl, letting me fuck your mouth.” He pants, after a particularly rough thrust. Your eyes have started to water from gagging on his length, and saliva drips down your lips.

After a long moment his pace slows, until you’re just holding his hot, hard cock in your mouth. His chest is heaving, his helmet thrown back towards the sky. Taking a step back, his cock slides wetly from your mouth and you cry out in disappointment.

His hand comes to grip your jaw, this thumb moving across swollen and reddened lips. Mando reaches down to grab you, pulling you up to your feet with your bound hands.

“I’m going to take you against this wall. But you need to be quiet.” He growls, walking you back until your back bumps the wall. His cock is trapped against your lower stomach and you nod, stifling a moan. His hips cant, rubbing his length against the smooth fabric of your robe.

“Loop your arms over my neck,” he helps your hands reach over his helmet, settling against the fabric of his cloak. Your arms rest on his shoulders, bracing against his pauldrons.

Without warning, he bends and his forearms hook under your thighs. Straightening his legs, you are lifted off the ground as he presses your back against the wall.

A shallow, tall crate stands to the side, he nudges it with his boot until it slides beneath you. It’s not much, he’s still taking a majority of your weight, but you’re able to balance a little on the narrow edge.

As you settle your weight, his gloved hand comes up, gently running down the neckline of your robe. A finger tucks down the deep v of your top, dragging it to the side. Your breath inhales as your breast is exposed to the cool night air.

“So beautiful.” His voice is a low whisper, as fingers brush your pebbled nipple. He repeats the movement on the other side, and cups one of your soft breasts in his hand.

Biting back a moan, you lean into his touch. The rough leather gloves on your nipples send pricks of pleasure shooting through your body. His hands squeezes and massages, bringing forth small sighs and moans.

He moves you closer to the wall, and you press back against it to help keep you upright. His hands leave your breast, and he guides your legs to wrap tightly around his waist. His thick cock is trapped between his trousers and your core, and you waste no time rubbing up against it for some much-needed friction.

It takes you a moment, you’re a little occupied, to notice he was freeing his hands so he could remove his gloves. They get tucked into the strap of his bandolier, and then his hands are roaming.

Reaching down, he grabs fistfuls of fabric, pushing them until they bunch around your waists. His warm, scarred fingers dip beneath, and he seems surprised to be brushing your wet, bare center. A little something you’d planned, just in case the night went the way you had hoped.

His breath comes in a long, low hiss, and he spits out a curse, “ _Fuck_ yes, dirty girl.”

Your eyes close and you clench as two fingers slide inside you without warning. Teeth grind down hard as they start to move, pumping in and out. It feels so good and you can’t help it, a soft moan escapes through closed teeth.

“I bet you _liked_ being hunted. Pinned down. Taken.” His voice is a growl, and you don’t miss the shifting of his hips as he grinds against you.

 _Yes, but so did you_ , you want to add. _You liked it, too._

You think he is looking at you so you nod in agreement, wiggling your hips to meet his thrusts. His fingers are buried in you, stretching you out for him.

“ _Stars_ , you’re so _wet_.” His fingers curl within you and you’re shifting against his hand, “Always so wet for me.”

You cling to him as he prepares you, burying your face against his neck. The wet, slapping noises being made are obscene but you can’t help it - he was right, you were dripping.

He pauses, withdrawing his hand so he can see his fingers coated with your essence. A low moan comes from him this time, before his fingers slide back in.

“I wish I could taste you. All of you.” His voice is barely audible, a deep growl.

As you process his words and image appears in your head, unbidden. You, stretched out on your bunk, and Mando, helmet tipped back just enough so his warm tongue could lick up your center. If you weren’t close before, you definitely were now.

“You want me to fuck you? Right here?” His voice is low, rasping in your ear.

You nod again, too busy concentrating on being quiet.

“Tell me.” He commands, fingers slowing to a leisurely pace. The tension that had been building starts to ebb, frustrating you.

“I need you. Now. I don’t care who sees.” You are feeling reckless, and you don’t care how desperate you sound.

He hums his approval, and you think he’s be smirking if you could see his face. Both hands come down and slide under your thighs, taking some of your weight back. Your thighs loosen a little from around his waist, enough for his cock to slide down, brushing your mound, and then settling between your lips.

You shift your hips needily and he groans, pressing his tip, beaded with precum into your folds. Shifting forward, he drives into you with a grunt, filling you completely. The sharp sting has you crying out, but you do your best to swallow it quickly.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight_. So perfect”, he pulls you tight against him, cock buried to the hilt inside you.

After all the teasing he feels so good, so _right,_ even with the burn of him stretching you out. His hips begin to move, sliding himself in an out, slowly picking up speed. Your head drops back, brushing against the wall as you brace yourself between the stone and him.

All the while his hands are biting into your thighs, certainly leaving bruises for tomorrow. You slip for a moment and the angle changes, his cock rubbing you in a place that has you clenching and seeing stars.

“Please tell me this is okay.” His voice is low and pleading, breath coming in pants.

“Yes.” You moan against his neck, burrowing into the cowl, “I need you, never stop.”

The growl he makes would have been frightening, if you weren’t so caught up in the moment. His hips jerk forward again, rutting deep into you. He uses his grip to pull you into his thrusts, each one hitting that perfect spot deep within you. His movements are rough, animalistic, and you are sure in that moment that he’s ruined you for anyone else.

You muffle a cry, fingers scrabbling against the back of his cloak for purchase. He feels incredible and you could sense yourself clenching around him, but it wasn’t enough, not yet.

“Please. I need-” Your voice is a whisper, pleading. Your arms strain in their bindings, you’d do anything to free them at this moment. Mando understands, and you’ve never been more thankful for his observational skills.

“Brace yourself.”

You do as you’re told, bracing against the wall behind you even more. One of his hands leaves your thigh, and you tighten that leg around his waist to make up for it.

Unable to hold back, you release a cry of pure relief when the pad of his thumb brushes your swollen, neglected clit. Your eyes squeeze shut as you concentrate on his movements.

“Hey”, his voice is strained, “Look at me.”

With an effort, you crack your lids, focusing them on the besker helmet, aiming where his eyes would be.

“I want to watch you. I want to see you cum.” You can tell by his thrusts that he’s nearly there, doing his best to hold out a little longer, just for you.

“I-... I’m,” you gasp, as his thumb rolls against you at the same time as his cock plunges deep within you.

“Cum for me, my good, sweet girl.” His words tip you over the edge, and you do your best to keep your eyes open as your orgasm hits. You can feel your pussy clench around his length as pulsating pleasure radiates from your core, spreading down your legs and to your fingertips.

Your moan cuts through the night but the Mandalorian is past caring. His efforts are doubled as the blinding pleasure begins to ebb, pounding into you so hard that you are sure you’ll be feeling it for the next day, maybe two.

“Gonna fill you up.” His voice breaks, pressing so hard against you that the beskar plates bite into your skin, “I want it dripping out of you.”

A few more thrusts and he’s there, pulling you so tight against him that you can feel when he orgasms. He growls deeply, your name on his lips as he finds his release. His cock pulsates within you, and you both moan as his thick, white cum coats your insides.

Sticky with sweat, you press your forehead against the cool metal of his helmet, doing your best to catch your breath. His hands run soothing circles on your hips and thighs, giving you a moment to recover. You hum with contentment at his touch.

Carefully, he shifts to slide out of you, and frees one hand to tuck his cock back into his pants. Your legs move to stand, but he holds them back against his waist, and you still. If he didn’t want to leave yet, you weren’t going to make the first move.

“How did you find me?” You have to know, after a few moments have passed and both your breathing has returned to normal.

He hums, adjusting his grip so you’ll sit a little more comfortably against him, “I’ll always find you. And the Child.”

A warm satisfaction, one you’ll want to contemplate later, makes your throat feel tight. You clear it and try your question again, “No, really. How?”

“Hardest part was deciding how you’d play this. One I figured out how you’d think, it was easy.”

His hand leaves your waist, touching the slim button on his helmet, “I also tracked your footsteps, they pointed me in the general direction. And my infrared sensor helped, I’m familiar with your heat signature.”

You crinkle your nose, you should have thought about the first part. But then you pause, “What do you mean?”

“Your heat signature. This disguise was good, I almost wasn’t sure for a moment,” his other hand gently strokes the fabric at your waist.

“But I could tell, especially with this.” The hand on his helmet touches your left temple, the side with your cybernetic eye. “Your heat distributes differently around it from others.”

The noise he makes is almost a chuckle, “And... there was no one other reason for someone to be hiding that high up in this area.”

You smiled ruefully, that made sense. The image _was_ a little funny in your head, imaging it from his point of view. He probably just looked around, saw someone crouched two stories up, and knew.

“Ah well, it was my first try.” You sigh, resting your head tiredly against his pauldron. Now that the adrenaline had ebbed, you were feeling the effects of all the activity. You were _tired_.

“You did a lot of things well. If it had been anyone else, I _think…_ you might have made it.” The praise makes you smile, and you press a kiss into the curve of his helmet.

“Come on sweet girl, let’s go.” He unloops your arms from his neck, but doesn’t unbind them. Even with him helping you down, you still stumble to your feet. Your forehead crinkles, and you give him a confused look.

Before you can process anything, he hoists you up, throwing you over his shoulder. You shriek in surprise, the noise cutting off as his hand slaps your ass hard.

“Quiet.” He hisses, but sounds amused, “You said _full experience_.”

Grumbling, you cling to what you can as he starts off, walking back to the ship with you slung over his shoulder. Every step he takes jostles you, and even though he can’t see you, you’re glaring at him. A small part of you doesn’t mind - better to be carried, then have to walk back with his cum dripping down your thighs. But he doesn’t need to know that.

As the two of you pass through the streets, you get a few curious glances, but the Mandalaorian’s aggressive stance keeps the questions internal. As you start to recognize some of the streets you start to relax - you aren’t too far from the ship.

You don’t want to admit it but you’re so _curious_ that you can’t keep it inside any longer. You let loose a long sigh before you ask, “Okay, so what do you want? For winning.”

“I already got it.” His voice is lower and rougher than usual, even with the vocoder, and the arm looped around your waist tightens.

 _Oh_. Your lips press tightly together, suppressing a smile, but you can’t stop the blush creeping up to your cheeks. Luckily for you, you were facing away from Mando.

“Oh, thank the Maker,” you sigh dramatically. “I thought I was going to be on gun-cleaning duty for weeks.”

“ _There’s_ an idea.” He sounds intrigued, but you’re already telling him there’s no take-backs since he already collected.

You fell into comfortable silence for a while longer, passing through the end of the Mercantile District and nearing the edge of the Starport.

As you approach the Razor Crest, he gently sets you down on your feet. You begin to brush the dirt from your clothes but give up, it’s a futile effort. Giving up, you trail after Mando, who was already at the door.

“You know, you could have just asked, I would have taken you and the Child out to dinner.” Even though he’s facing away from you, opening the door of the _Crest_ , you can tell his mood is lighter than usual.

“And _you_ could have just asked, if you wanted to fuck me in an alley.” You quip, still a little annoyed at being carried back, but you couldn’t resist.

He freezes, hand on the control panel. His helmet turns slowly, and he rotates to give you a long, heated stare. You meet his gaze with a small smirk, chin lifted high in challenge.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The tone in which he says this sounds like both a promise and a threat. You feel another thrill shoot through you at the potential possibilities.

As you get inside, you head to the small room that’s been turned into your sleeping quarters. You were so tired, you couldn’t wait to sleep. As you enter the room, your eyes fall on the chrono hung on the wall. As you read the time, you start laughing.

“Mando, remind me what you said.” You call out to him, trying to stifle your smile.

He steps into your room a moment later, looking at you with his head tilting with confusion.

“You said ‘I could have you back on this ship in an hour’. An _hour_.” You point at the chrono, “it’s definitely been longer than that.”

Collapsing onto your bunk, you smile up at him, “I think that means I win.”

Stomping over to where you’re pointing, he takes a moment to look and then whirls to face you. He covers the space between you in two long steps, towering over you.

His large hand traps your jaw, holding you still, “Oh no, little one. I found you - I _definitely_ won.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him and smile as you shrug, “If you say so.”

His hand drops a moment later, fingers ghosting down your chin and neck. He leaves to check on the Child before heading to bed himself, but tonight he almost seems… reluctant to go.

You take a clean change of clothes to the refresher with you, and strip off your dusty, dirtied robe. After cleaning up and getting back into bed, you snuggle up beneath your blankets and replay the night in your head. Starting to drift off, your last thoughts flit to something he had said.

_“I wish I could taste you.”_

Eyes heavy, you hope with all your might that maybe, _someday_ \- even if it was years from now - he would. You weren’t the most patient girl in the universe, but for him - for _him_ , you could wait.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Check me out on Twitter here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/tibbietibbs)   
>  [Or @TibbieTibbs if you're on Tumblr!](https://tibbietibbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
